Truth or Dare and some alcohol!
by BuNeng-TiaoWu
Summary: Kagome's mom slips something into her book bag. Kagome decides to see how much alcohol a halfdemon could hold. Everything goes wrong when they start the game of truth or dare.


The fresh green leaves of the forest were turned to shades of red and orange with the setting sun. The birds were settling down for the night, and the nocturnal animals were poking their heads out of the holes they had passed the day in sweet slumber. Everything seemed to be peaceful, seemed is the keyword. A sudden shout in the woods followed by a crack sent the birds who had almost drifted to sleep crying into the air. 

In the distance could be seen the fait light of a campfire. Surrounding the campfire could be seen the faint outlines of six objects set ablaze by the setting sun.

A man with silver hair and dog ears was sitting back watching a long, dark haired demon slayer pound an unconcious monk into the ground.

"Wow that works almost as good as Kagome's 'SIT'!" A little boy with a fluffy brown tail commented while he went over to the monk to inspect the hole that he had created. "Sango you really do your work thouroughly," he laughed while looking up at the demon slayer.

"Well what do you expect? Our village was a demon slaying tribe. We had to do everything just right or it wasn't worth the time." Sango was propping her Hiraikotsu back up on the tree it had been on before a certain monk had tried to get to close for her comfort. A small white cat with black stripes climbed onto Sango's lap once she had returned to her place around the campfire.

A girl with long black hair walked over to the monk that was laying in his crater and turned to look at the lounging demon slayer, "You know with all the beatings you give him he might not turn out right."

"Kagome, when has he ever been right?" Sango chuckled as she looked over at monk as he was climbing out of the impression that he had made in the ground.

"I guess that means I'm not going to get any sympathy from anyone." Miroku was now standing on his feet and rubbing the back of his head where Sango had repeatedly hit him with her oversized, bone boomerang. He walked over and sat beside the silver haired man. "Inuyasha you're a man why don't you stick up for me?"

"Feh, it's your own fault for getting hit. If they wanted to gang up on you for no reason I would help, but most of the time you deserve it." Inuyasha crossed his arms and continued to stare at the fire.

Kagome looked over at Miroku to make sure that he wasn't hurt and saw that there was a deep gash in his forehead. "Oh, Miroku," she jumped up and walked over to her bag, "Sango did a number on you this time." While Kagome was searching through her bag she felt her hand hit something hard in her bag, and it sounded like glass. She opened the hole of her bag a little wider and tilted it towards the fire and what she saw suprised her, and scared her at the same time. 'How in the world did that get into my bag?' Sheilding the bag from the other's view, Kagome pulled out a six pack of beer. On the front of the box holding them there was a note taped to it. Kagome read it and it startled her even more.

_"Kagome,_

_I know that it's not entirly legal, but you're not in this time right now so it shouldn't hurt anything. It should definantly help to lighten the mood on a sour night, everyone will be mighty in their own mind. So I hope you can use this to have a little fun._

_Love,  
Mom"_

'You go mom.' A sudden evil thought flashed through Kagome's mind. 'I wonder if half demons can get drunk?' Catching Sango's eye she jerked her head, indicating that she wished for her to come over to talk. Sango picked up a sleeping Kirara and walked over to Kagome.

"What is it?" she whispered as she left the boys who had started ranting on the way Miroku treated women. Kagome held up the six pack, "Do you know what this is? I know I've told you about it when I was describing things from my world."

Sango squinted at the box that was holding the six glass bottles, "Is this the stuff that you said made people dance around with lampshades on their heads?" Kagome had to choke back a laugh. She remembered giving that example as an explination about the silly things that people did while they were drunk.

"Yeah, and my mom gave it to me and told me to use it to have a little fun. So do you feel like seeing if half-demon's have a high tollerance to alcohol? The only problem will to keep Miroku from drinking it."

"That won't be a problem," Sango assured Kagome, "while you're challanging Inuyasha I'll tell him what we are doing. He shouldn't have a problem with any of this."

As soon as the girls had worked out the finer details in their scheme they returned to the boys with a smile on their face. Sango had agreed to go and bandage Miroku's forehead, while Kagome sauntered over to Inuyasha, holding the beer behind her back.

"Oh, Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sugary voice that Kagome had used to call his name. Turning to glare at her he saw her bring her hands forward holding a box filled with drink of some kind. "Feh, what do you want woman?"

"I was just wondering if you would like something to drink. Mom gave me this saying that it would help with strength, so I thought that you would like to drink some."

"Are you saying that I'm weak? If anyone should drink it, it should be you. You're a pathetic excuse for an archer and your priestess powers are so weak that they are useless in a real fight."

Kagome balked at what Inuyasha had said and rage filled her face, then a teasing gleam filled her eyes, and Inuyasha knew something was wrong. "Hey Sango, I think Inuyasha has finally met his match. He's afraid to drink an energy drink."

By this time Miroku was in on the scheme and had to hold back a laugh as the women ganged up on Inuyasha.

"Oh Inuyasha, I never knew you were so unaccommodating. Kagome askes you to do a simple task because she worries about you and you bite her head off. I don't know what Kikyo ever saw in you."

Seeing Sango's words were getting to Inuyasha, as he started to growl, Kagome decided to add more fuel to the fire. "Oh I don't know. I just worry about you so much just like you do to me. You can protect me, but what can I do for you? All I can offer are energy drinks to help you become stronger."

By now Miroku was holding his stomach because it was hurting so much to hold back the laughter.

"What's wrong with you, stupid monk?" Inuyasha glared at Miroku and then grabbed the beer roughly out of Kagome's hand. Kagome glanced over at Sango and smiled; Sango smiled back.

Inuyasha's claws came in handy taking the top's off of the bottles. His first sip was met with a grimace. "This tastes nasty. Are you sure it's good for me?"

Kagome's smile was wide as she nodded her head in big up and down motions, "Yep, very sure," she drawled out. Inuyasha grumbled and downed the whole bottle. The first bottle didn't seem to be effecting the half-demon, but by the end of his fourth you could see his head wobbling on his shoulders, and his speech was was past recognizable.

"Hey, Kag-me...you sure...en-gy drink?" Kagome and the others were almost rolling on the ground with laughter. "Yes Inuyasha, I'm sure that it is an energy drink."

Inuyasha made a sound at that answer that might have been 'fine', but no one ever heard him clearly. Seeing that phase one of their plan was complete, Kagome and Sango initiated phase two.

"Hey everyone," Kagome started in a cheery voice, "let's play truth or dare."

A corus of "sures" and one "ssssssr" came from everyone. Inuyasha was now on his fifth beer and only one was left in the box. Kagome knew she had to move fast, Inuyasha was drinking the beer faster than she had planned.

"OK, who wants to start?" A hand in the air and frantic waving came from the half-demon's direction. "Fine, Inuyasha gets to go first. Now who wants to give Inuyasha his truth and who wants to give him his dare." At the end they decided that Miroku would give him his dare and Sango would give him his truth question.

"Inuyasha..." Finished with his fifth beer and popping the top off of his last one, his ears were drooping down as far as they could go, when he turned his head at the sound of his name his ears flopped with the motion of his head. "Truth or Dare?" Kagome questioned.

Inuyasha downed the last beer and set it aside, then seemed to sit down and think deeply about the simple question. Seeing something spark in his eyes, Kagome knew he had made his decision. "Dare!" He yelled out.

Miroku yelled with glee and then glanced at Kagome with a wicked grin. "I dare you, Inuyasha, to kiss Kagome"

Kagome stared at Miroku in horror. 'What is he thinking?' She turned her head to look at Inuyasha and saw that spark in his eye again, and this confused Kagome, wasn't he supposed to be drunk? It seemed like he knew everything that was going on.

Inuyasha got up slowly and wobbled his way over to Kagome and kneeled down in front of her and leaned forward with his eyes closed. When he was about an inch from her face he stopped and opened his eyes, a blazing gold stared back at her. "Do you feel like seeing if half-demons have a high tollerance to alcohol?" He whispered so low that only Kagome could hear it and then closed the distance.

Kagome was so stunned by what he ahd said that she just sat there stiff while Inuyasha kissed her. It didn't last longer than a few seconds and then Inuyasha was no longer in her veiw and was on the other side of the fire, laying down on the log, asleep.

Miroku and Sango were laughing at the stunned expression on Kagome's face. Then they looked at Inuyasha and saw that he was asleep and that put them into deeper fits of laughter. They continued to laugh for a few more minutes before Sango asked the important question, "Do you want to continue, or should we go to bed?"

Kagome sighed and admitted that she was suddenly very tired. The other two agreed and started to set everything up for sleep. They weren't too upset about demons attacking in the night, Kirara was on guard that night. Sango walked over to wake up Kirara as Miroku walked to the opposite side of the fire as Inuyasha. Sango walked over to join Miroku and in a few minutes they were both asleep. Kagome glanced over at the two and knew that Miroku would get slapped in the morning for his hands, which had moved in his moment of slumber.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and sat down on the ground and ran her hand through his hair, and stopped to rub his ears a little. Inuyasha moved his head towards Kagome's hand, which led to his body falling over placing his head on her lap. She felt him snuggle down to a comfortable position and settle back into a deep slumber.

Kagome smiled and ran her hands through his hair until she fell asleep. Golden orbs peered up at the sleeping girl and smiled. "I think those energy drinks worked quite well."

THE END


End file.
